Sams Secret
by kagome43
Summary: When danny finds outside a secret about sam will their friendship be ruined? First Fic.Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom:

Sam's secret

Sam-17

Danny-17

Tucker-16

Paulina-16

Dash-17(if used)

Ember-18

thoughts

speech

(dreams)

...flashbacks...

Chapter 1: Dannys Emotions

Normal POV

It was 6:00 in the morning. sam just woke up and she decided to go shopping for some new clothsshe only has black and violet. she decided to ask Danny to go.

Sams POV

"Danny"! The 16 year old goth girl yelled!

I need you to go to the mall with me if youre not busy?

Danny answered,"fine just stop shouting"! Sam yelled back, "fine just hurry before..." "Hi danny!" Paulina said. "She comes on her daily stroll." Sam said...

"Hi Paulina", Danny said normaly. whats wrong with him he usually drools over Paulina Sam thought. Danny got dressed and hurried downstairs to meet his best friend. "So Sam what are we going shopping for?" He asked. "New clothes, I thought it would be a good idea to start out the school year differently". I said. "Okay so the usual clothes gothic?" He asked. "No, I'm gonna try a new style out okay?" I asked him. "Who are you and what have you done to my friend Sam?" He asked suspicously? "Im okay, I just want a new look". I said glumly. "Well I'll drive my car okay". Danny said. "Whats wrong with my car?" I asked wonderingly.. "Well," Danny started. "Its. I don't know needs a paint job! To match the new outfits." he said. "Whatever I said.. Lets get going." I said madly..

Dannys POV

(Well i guess its not so bad shopping with sam. I mean its not like i like her or anything right?) "DANNY! WATCH THE ROAD!" Sam yelled taking the steering wheel. "Oh sorry I was deep in thought!" I told her nervously. "Don't **EVER** do that again." Sam yelled. "I wont." I told her as we pulled into the parking lot. (I couldnt help but admire her figure she was so beautiful she looked great like she was from heaven. The morning sun outlined her perfectly like an angel) I didnt notice that sam turned around and saw me staring at her. "Danny are you okay you havent been yourself since we left." Sam told me. "Im fine." I told her. "Whatever." she said. I didnt notice that a certain person had been watching us since we left my house. "Perfect." A blue and black haired girl said. "This is gonna be so easy and their at the perfect place." "HAHAHA!" she laughed as she flew into the store.

Kagome66: Well thats my first chapter sorry it was kinda short. review pleaz.


	2. Embers Return

Danny Phantom:

Sam's secret

Sam-17

Danny-17

Tucker-16

Paulina-16

Dash-17(if used)

Ember-18

thoughts

speech

(dreams)

Chapter2: Embers return

Sams POV

"Well i guess we could start here." I told Danny. "Sure why not I here lots of kids shop here." He said. Then lets shop sweetie. I mean Danny i corrected myself.( Did i just call him sweetie?) (Did she just call me sweetie.) Danny wondered but soon forgot about it.

2 hours later

"Thanks for taking me shopping." I told danny. Your wel... He never got to finish because out of nowhere we heard a guitar and a familiar voice singing.

"Ember so warm and tender you will remember my name" Ember sang to her guitar. Danny said that he would be back in a couple of minutes. I just stood there and watched him go ghost and fly off. I stood there and said "Be carful Danny. Who knew that my life was about to get complicated after that.

(Dannys POV)

I was just about to tell Sam that it was okay that I went shopping when a certain ghost gal started singing and I had to rush off what I didnt notice was that she had just told me to be careful and I just rushed off. "Okay Ember lets make this quick cause I gotta take my girlfriend home. (Wait did i just say girlfriend) I mean BestFriend." "Whatever Ghost boy." Ember flung a blue beam out of her guitar and Danny dodged it but what he didnt know was Ember wasnt aiming for him she was aiming for Sam. "Sam look out." I yelled

(Sams POV)

(I watched as the blue blast ember shot was coming twords me. I didnt move I just said im gonna die im gonna die but then a thought popped into my head I wish I could go ghost. Next thing I knew I was wearing a outfit that was like dannys exept it was a tank top that was pink and black with a pink S with flames coming out of it. The Shorts were black and pink with a touch of purple in it. I wore Knee high boots that were pink and black with a touch of purple at the top. My hair was black and had highlights of pink in it. I was shocked that I could go ghost but how come it never happened before. At that moment I remembered when I was small a accident at my moms work I drank some weird blue liquid. I then expireanced a weird glow one night and I saw this form exept smaller.) Danny Flew over to me and said " Sam your a halfa? I answered him "Yes but I never knew?"

Kagome43: Well thats my chapter hope you liked it. reveiw but no flames pleaz


End file.
